


Widowmaker gets sexually assaulted by Colonel Noodle

by JustSagan



Series: Overwatch girls get sexually assaulted [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game), PaRappa the Rapper
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anger, Blood, Chinese, Chinese Food, Chinese noodles, Crossover, F/M, Food Kink, Food Sex, Injury, Noodles, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sex, Slurp it suck it I know you really like it!, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-29 01:59:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12620600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSagan/pseuds/JustSagan
Summary: You know, noodles really are the best, especially Chinese noodles! But not everyone agrees. Enter Widowmaker. She hates noodles. But do not worry, someone is about to show her the power of noodles...





	Widowmaker gets sexually assaulted by Colonel Noodle

You all know Widowmaker right? She is one of the greatest snipers to ever live, and she is a hot purple chick. However, everyone at some point will meet their match, and this was the day that Widowmaker met hers. 

…

[](https://imgur.com/6jLymjd)

It was a very quiet day on the battlefield for Widowmaker… To quiet… Widowmaker knew that something was not right. So she camped out on top of a building, and looked through out the area with her sniper. 

At first she found nothing. It seemed like there was no one left in the area. But then, she heard something echoing in the distance. 

“ _ I'm gonna show my girl Widowmaker that Noodles rule the world! _ ”

Widowmaker quickly turned to the direction of the echoing, but didn't see anyone. However, she could have sworn that she saw someone or something moving out of her scopes sight at a very quick rate. Before she could even process what was going on, a large wad of noodles hit her on the side of her head.

She freaked out, and started to shoot in the direction of where she thought the noodles were thrown from. When she finally ran out of ammo, and calmed down, she noticed that no one was there, and that the noodles must have been thrown from below. 

She then decided to examine the noodles, and noticed that the noodles were actually wrapped around something. She quickly cleared the noodles off, and discovered that it was a video camera. She opened the screen, and noticed that there was a video on it.So she decided to play the video.

The video started, and Widowmaker was shocked to see that the video was of her ordering some food at a burger place. Whoever was recording seemed to be in the back of the kitchen, hidden from sight. In the video, Widowmaker was looking at the menu, and didn't seem very happy.

“ _ Ehh, why are noodles the only thing that you all sell at this burger place? I hate noodles... _ ” 

Widowmaker then walked out of the place, while whoever was recording was getting mad. The cameraman was breathing heavily, and shaking violently. After a few seconds, the camera man finally spoke, in a very nasally voice. 

“ _ That purple bitch comes into MY restaurant, and insults MY noodles!? I'll show her why noodles rule the world! _ ”  The video then ended.

Widowmaker didn't want to admit it, but she was quite scared. The man in this recording was clearly the same man that was after her. She tried to remain calm, but she could have sworn that something was pulling her down. 

To her shock, the noodles were slowly pulling her down to her knees, and eventually they pulled her top half down to the ground, so that her butt was sticking up in the air. Widowmaker tried to escape, but the noodles were too strong. Eventually, she exhausted herself. 

Widowmaker tried to catch her breath, but she started to panic when she started to here someone walking up to her. She couldn't look back at who it was, so she was completely helpless. 

Eventually, Widowmakers stalker made his way to the front of her, and Widowmaker could finally see him. The man looked quite short and fat. He had a black afro, and was wearing a black trench coat with red sunglasses that didn't even cover his eyes. As a matter of fact, it looked like his eyes went right through the glasses. 

However, that wasn't even the strangest thing about him. The strangest part was that he looked like a completely flat drawing. Like, he looked liked a 2d drawing in a 3D dimension. 

Just as Widowmaker was trying to figure him out, he finally spoke. 

“ _ You're probably wondering why I, the one and only Colonel Noodle, is here? Well YOU have not been appreciating noodles, the king of all foods! So i'm here to punish you! _ ” 

Widowmaker was extremely confused. She had never even heard of Colonel Noodle, and had no idea that someone could be such a noodle fanatic. However, her confusion was replaced with shock and fear when Colonel Noodle started to unzip his pants. 

“ _ Help! Someone please help! _ ” Widowmaker cried out, but no one was around to hear her. 

Colonel Noodle then fully unzipped his pants, and pulled some noodles out. Colonel Noodle then shoved the noodles into Widowmakers mouth, successfully making sure that she couldn't scream anymore. 

_ “Slerp it! Suck it! I know you really like it! _ ” Colonel Noodle yelled.

Colonel Noodle then made his way to Widowmakers butt. He examined it for a few moments, and then ripped that part of her suit off, revealing her butthole and pussy. Colonel started to slowly finger Widowmakers butthole, while Widowmaker started to cry. Colonel then decided that her butthole was perfect.

“ _ Alright, i'm gonna let you decide on the type of noodles you would like. Chinese, Italian, Thai or Jamaican, anything goes, even Hawaiian! _ ” 

Even if Widowmaker wanted to answer, the noodle gag wouldn't let her speak. 

“ _ Ah! So you want me to pick for you? Well then, I guess we are gonna go with CHINESE! _ ” 

Colonel Noodle then pulled out some Chinese noodles, and started to fist them into Widowmakers fine ass. Widowmaker wanted to cry out in pain, but the only thing that came out was a pain filled muffled scream.

Colonel continued to fill Widowmakers ass with glorious Chinese noodles, until Widowmakers ass was so tightly filled with Chinese noodles, that her asshole started to bleed.

“ _ Wow, your ass really is tight! I guess i'm gonna have to fill another hole with some Chinese noodles! _ ” 

Upon hearing this, Widowmaker freaked out, and tried to escape from the noodles again. Unfortunately for her, she once again failed, and realized that there truly was no escape. 

“ _ Now that you are done messing around, let me truly show you why noodles are the king of all foods! _ ” 

Colonel Noodle then proceeded to start shoving Chinese noodles into Widowmakers pussy, and they did damage like machetes. All Widowmaker could do was lay there and take the pain. 

“ _ Roll it in your poon, create your own boom! _ ” Colonel rapped, as he shoved more and more noodles into Widowmakers pussy.

“ _ I betcha really want, noodles in the poon! _ ” Colonel continued to rap, as he shoved even more noodles into Widowmakers pussy. 

Eventually, Colonel Noodle started to shove noodles elbow deep into Widowmaker. She could feel her pussy expand more and more as fist fulls of noodles were violently shoved in her.

After about five minutes of noodle fisting, Colonel Noodle finally stopped. However, the damage was done. Noodles were slowly making their way out of Widowmakers holes, and Widowmaker could feel the blood coming out of her ass. 

“ _ I told you, you gotta eat noodles Widowmaker! _ ”

Colonel Noodle then walked away, and the noodles that were forcing Widowmaker to the ground disappeared. Widowmaker was free, but she didn't move. She was in so much pain, physically and mentally. With tears in her eyes and blood in her ass, Widowmaker knew that this would haunt her for the rest of her life. 

**Author's Note:**

> CHINESE! CHINESE! CHINESE! CHINESE!!!


End file.
